This invention relates to a device intended to adjust a steering column.
Steering columns of motor vehicles generally include a column body and a cap mounted on top of the body as well as a connection element intended to ensure the assembly thereof while enabling the angular displacement of the body with respect to the cap.
The adjustment of the angular position of the column is performed by means of a motor-reduction unit mounted on the body and associated with an electronic control system capable of being actuated by the driver of the vehicle in order to optimize the position of the steering wheel and the driving comfort.
The existing adjustment devices include, with respect to the position of the steering wheel, a distal pivot and a proximal connection element of which the ends are connected to the cap and to the body via, respectively, a rotation pin and a motor-reducer unit coupled to a sliding shoe.
However, the search for approximately 5 degrees of rotational freedom of the body with respect to the cap requires the coupling of a plurality of assembly elements and, in particular, guide rails that produce excess weight on the column and that generate friction at the connections.
These constraints determine the choice of parts, the profile thereof and the sizes thereof as well as the materials used.
In addition, their assembly requires relative clearances capable of accelerating wear and creating detrimental shifts in the direction of the column and therefore the position of the steering wheel mounted on the end projecting from the body of the column.